The Lost Cat
by xAmuIkuto
Summary: That night Ikuto read the story over and over again until he fell asleep. And he would read it every Thanksgiving starting from now. For he was the Lost Cat that belonged to her. AMUTO.


**Nikki:: DONT WORRY PEOPLE -cough- Ikuto -cough- ! I HAVE FINISHED MY NEXT CHAPTER FOR _Hard To Get_! Woo ~ :D Okay, this is just for a little Thanksgiving Special. I just think this is SO cute 3**

**Ikuto:: SURE! Include MY name in there! -grumbles-**

**Amu:: Well, you would tell her to update her other stories.**

**Ikuto:: I-....**

**Amu:: Exactly.**

**Amu::ANYWAYS, Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Ikuto:: -grumbles-**

The pinkette sat at her school desk today. This day was Wednesday; the day before Thanksgiving, tomorrow.

She groaned in defeat. She couldn't think of _anything_ to write about for what she was thankful for in her _Thanksgiving Essay_. Sure, she was thankful for her family and friends, but how cliché is _that_? Being used over and over again. She wanted hers to be original.

Her head was in her hands. She sighed and looked around, seeing if anyone else was having such a difficult time like she was.

No.

Everyone looked like their hands were writing so quickly. She could see Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Kairi, and Yaya write so efficiently. But as she looked at them, a small smile graced onto her lips; she could tell what they were writing about.

Tadase: Being thankful for the freedom that we all have in this country. Kukai: Thankful for sports being invented, especially Soccer and also thankful for his soccer playing skills. Rima: For love since it can rekindle any type of mess; for an example she could write her family. Kairi: For the knowledge in the world that makes us the people we are, not baboons. And for the people who made it successful for this knowledge. Yaya: For the sweet things in the world; candy is a possibility.

Going back to reality, Amu's hands clenched. She just didn't know what to write about; it was driving her _nuts_. Perhaps she could write about lo- no; that would be Rima's essay in different words.

She thought and thought. That's when she spotted Nikaidou-sensei secretly eating _chocolate _flavored Takoyaki.

No, she didn't care about _what_ he was eating. She cared about _who_ ate it _previously_.

Blue hair, tall, handsome, a pervert, stayed at her house, did a transformation with her, navy eyes…Ikuto!

He had saved her countless times, had he not? That's something to be thankful for, _right_? Reasons to be thankful for Tsukiyomi Ikuto flooded Amu's head.

She could write about Easter, right? The Charas? The fights? It's only Nikaidou, the one who knows about this all, right? It's not like her friends, her Charas, the Guardians or their Charas, her parents and Ami, or even _Ikuto_, are going to read this. So why be worried? Only Nikaidou is reading it. Nothing to be revealed.

Her mind filled with more thoughts as he pencil quickly imprinted them onto the loose leaf paper.

The bell had rung and Amu had at least – what? – 5 papers? Everyone around her was amazed since the most papers written from the others had been 1 to 2. But _5_? Now _that's_ something to yell, "Cool and Spicy!"

Amu got out of her seat and coolly walked to the front desk, handing Nikaidou her essay with a triumphant smile implanted on her face; though, on the insides, she was exploding with embarrassment for she had written about _Ikuto_. Nikaidou was impressed, yes, but he was _dying_ to read _what_ she had written so much about. More correctly, unknown to the clumsy teacher, _who_.

---

A blue haired teen walked out of his high school, walking with a slightly hunched back, hands in pocket, to his home. _Walk, walk, walk, _pause,_ walk, walk, walk_.

His hair fell slightly onto his eyes as he let out a tired sigh; school was over…for three days, not counting weekends. Thanksgiving break; oh, how Ikuto _loved_ the holidays and all their _breaks_.

When Ikuto arrived home, his mother, Souko, handed him an envelope.

Ikuto looked at the folded paper, confused why it was handed to _him_; he rarely had any mail in the mailbox issued only to him

"Ikuto, this was in the mail for you," she spoke gently with a smile, "I would take time to read it. It seems a bit heavy too."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the paper but sighed as he nonchalantly took the paper and walked upstairs to his room.

He plopped onto his bed, the bed slightly shaking.

He slid his finger under the folded part and rushed it towards the right, ripping the envelope.

Enclosed inside was two pieces of paper. One without blue lines and one with blue lines.

He suspiciously looked at the paper before unfolding the paper with no lines.

It read:

_Dear Black Cat,_

_Ikuto, this is Nikaidou speaking…well…erm…writing._

Ikuto rolled his eyes, reading how dumb a _teacher_ could be, but continued on nonetheless.

_With this paper that you are reading should be another paper that's stapled together, no? I want you to read that 5 paged long essay and tell not a soul about it. This essay is from one of my best students. Enjoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuu Nikaidou_

Ikuto set down the letter and pulled out the essay paper.

His eye twitched at the paper. _5_ pages long? Who in their right mind who write this much on an essay?!

He was about to throw the paper away when a word caught his eye; _Amu_.

Curious, he started to read the paper only to realize this was a paper made by Hinamori Amu entitled, _The Lost Cat_.

Cat? Jealousy sprung from within the teen. How dare there be another cat in her life other than himself? This will not be tolerated. No. He would find out who this 'Lost Cat' was and hunt him down. He would tell him to stay away from _his_ Amu. This 'Lost Cat' was picking a fight with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto's angry face soon composed into a confused face as he read the lines, _Okay, so I know this cat that was lost. I met him, and let me tell you, the guy's a pervert! I mean, he put his hand in my pocket in my skirt just to find my three Chara's eggs! Can you believe that?! I yelled at this guy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and called him a "Pervert" as I ran away from him._ Ikuto's eyes softened. This wasn't about some _other_ cat, no, it was about _himself_. And, truly, he couldn't stop himself from feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside as he kept reading on.

_So, we become friends and then, just like that, he's, like, one of my best friends!_

Ikuto stopped reading, a frown appearing on his face. _Best __**Friend**__?_ Is that _all_ she thinks about him? Nothing _more_? Just _friend_? He couldn't help but to feel a little saddened at the choice of words.

_But…then as time progressed…I started to feel different around him. He's a perv, did I tell you that? But other than him making be blush all the time and stutter, I get fuzzy around him and act myself. I can tell him everything without a worry. It's like having your own personal diary. And…And I like it…_

This made Ikuto's heart flutter. He had a chance now, right?! She obviously means _more_ than friend and that's one, a crush, or two, a lover. And he's going for lover!

He smiled as he kept reading on.

_He's my own personal pain in the butt, but, hey, at least he's not anyone else's._

Ikuto immediately felt joyous. She clearly stated that he is _hers_, so it's more than friends.

Ikuto read more and more until he got to the last paragraph.

_So yeah, Ikuto's a pervert, but I wouldn't want him to change anyway. And this is what I'm thankful for. Or, who. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He saved me, he protected me, and, for all I know, he loved me. So this is all I ask for: Keep him safe. I love that perverted cat to death and that's all I am thankful for._

Ikuto's smile grew and grew as he read the last sentence over and over again. He knew, of course, that she meant it in a _friendly_ way. But still. Just having her say _I love you_ to him made butterflies in his stomach. But he couldn't help to think of it in more than a friendly way.

That night Ikuto read the story over and over again until he fell asleep. And he would read it every Thanksgiving starting from _now_.

For he was the _Lost Cat_ that belonged to her.

**Nikki:: Okay, okay. Tell me THAT was cute 3**

**Amu:: Seriously speaking, it was.**

**Ikuto:: It was...fine.**

**Nikki:: AW! YOU THINK THAT ITS CUTE 3**

**Ikuto:: Fine does NOT mean cute!**

**Amu:: -cough Yes it does -cough-**

**Ikuto:: Ah, thanks for the support Amu -sarcastic smile-**

**Amu:: Welcome! :D**

**Ikuto:: -groans-**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Nikki:: And.......**

**Nikki & Amu:: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Amu:: -looks at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto:: O-Oh. Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Nikki:: All together now!**

**Amu:: WITH enthuiasim!...**

**Nikki & Amu & Ikuto:: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
